1. Field
Embodiments relate to a monomer for a hardmask composition, a hardmask composition including the monomer and a method of forming patterns using the hardmask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed to an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such ultrafine technique essentially needs effective lithographic techniques.